


5 out of 5 stars with a great hair

by Chiboku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, E-Sports AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiboku/pseuds/Chiboku
Summary: Tobio didn’t usually have an especially strong need to win against his old teammates but this was the exception that proved the rule. Especially when their face was posted all around the city.





	5 out of 5 stars with a great hair

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the game and the characters they are playing. You don't really need to know about video games in general to be able to read this story, but I did include some gaming terms at the end just in case.

He didn’t think he had looked that annoyed, but it must’ve been very obvious since even Hinata managed to notice it.

"Aww, you're just pissed because nobody would ever ask to use your grumpy face to advertise their products", grinned Hinata, the one half of their core offense, and dodged effortlessly Kageyama's quick attempts to punch him in the face. They were on their way to get dinner before heading back to the practice.

"No, I'm pissed because I'll have to play with a scrub like you in the upcoming games, you dumbass", Tobio answered with a frown on his face. Hinata's gamestyle was to go all-in recklessly and Kageyama had already broken a few headsets by yelling at him how much he sucked. It wasn't even midseason yet.

It felt like that guy's face was literally everywhere. It had greeted him in the morning new, on his way to the store to buy some milk and even on the side of the bus stop when he was heading to the practice!The way the posters were designed was as if its purpose was to show off Oikawa's good looks instead of the actual product, a new energy drink called Fruit Venom that had natural ingredients and 5 out of 5 stars from the latest internet review. The poster was full of bright colours, sparkles and airbrush effects.

"Wow, what a great comeback king, it was almost clever", Tsukishima commented with his usual condescending smirk.

"Guys, cut it out already", the captain didn't even feel like yelling at them this time, "save your energy for later, we still have to go through some counterplays against the team compositions we know they are going to play at some point.”

"Daichi is right, even if it's only a charity event, we should still give it our all", piped in the vice-captain and the secondary support Sugawara. After Tobio joined the team he was given the role of the main support in charge of shotcalling while Sugawara shifted to play more conservative supports.

The Mid-Fall Charity Tournament was coming up, it was a huge charity event that had been organized for several years in a row. While it wasn't as significant as the National or World Championship Games were, it was still a very popular event that rewarded winning teams with a lot of media exposure. And possibly lure in oh, so valuable sponsors their team really could use. The Shimada Market was their loyal supporter, but their logo didn't look that fierce on the stage under the scorching spotlights.Especially against strong, intimidating top-tier teams like Shiratorizawa Eagles with high-tech gaming gear brands behind them or against the charming new cover face of the Fruit Venom - energy drink and his great all-around team.

Kageyama nodded. Losing wasn't even an option for him. He didn’t usually have an especially strong need to win against his old teammates but this was the exception that proved the rule.

"Did you see how Oikawa played last weekend? It was soooo cool! Do you think I could counter him?" Hinata started an energetic, somewhat one-sided conversation with Sugawara.

 

                "See you on Friday", Sugawara greeted them off when the sky had turned dark and the moon had climbed its way up to the sky. The teammates were yawning and stretching when they put their headsets down. He heard Tanaka begging people to join him for some late night snacks and Kageyama had learned that always meant drinking and lots of beer. Tomorrow they would have a day off for resting their heads before an intense training weekend for the tournament. Sugawara playfully scolded him for having such an unhealthy diet but agreed to tag along as well as many others.

Tobio was silently staring at the screen where the latest Magician-themed skins paraded around trying to tempt players into buying them. Maybe he should check out that new map one more time in case he’d find a new scouting spot to surprise the enemy team at or…

“Kageyama, no staying up here all by yourself this time”, he was told just seconds before he clicked himself into a new game. He raised his head up and saw the stern but somewhat friendly face of coach Ukai who didn’t have much experience of coaching but still managed to be very convincing at it.

“I was just planning to take a quick look at the map and head home for bed”, he tried while his cursor hovered over the “Start Game” option.

“Sure, it’s important to rest”, he admitted and gestured towards the door, “but it’s also important to get along with your team. So, turn the game down and go have a drink with them.”

               

                Late night snacks with the team often turned into an all-night drinking fest and that happened today as well. It was almost two in the morning when Tobio finally managed to escape his teammates. It was still dark outside, and it was a bit weird to see such a big city being so silent for once. Of course, you could hear the city centre being full of live but mostly it was only the sound of his own steps hitting the street.

The next bus closer to his apartment wouldn’t leave in a while so he didn’t need to hurry. It suit him fine since he didn’t feel completely in charge of his body and even when standing still he swayed like on board a ship in the middle of a storm. There was no way he was going to give Tsukishima yet another reason to make fun of him by showing up to the practice with a black eye and face full of cuts because of careless drunken stumbling. He was glad that at least the bus stop had a bench to rest in, but all his face showed was a disapproving scowl at a certain energy drink ad. He flopped into the scratched bus stop bench and buried his head into his hands. Oh, the things he would’ve given up for a sip of cold water right now.

“Yes, yes and yes. Stop worrying, I’m already at the bus stop and the bus will be here soon!” somebody was approaching the bus stop and talking loudly to someone, on the phone maybe?

“Ugh, there is some weirdo passed out on the stop. Yes, you heard me right, a weirdo wearing a jersey, one like Karasuno’s and – huh what is that? Iwa-chan, I have to hang up now. Bye!”

On some level Tobio had certainly recognized that voice right away but he still raised his head a little to confirm his suspicions. Next to the colourful poster of a handsome young man with great hair stood the actual young man with great hair staring at him with a teasing smirk.

“Tobio, are you drunk?” he laughed.

“Why do you sound so happy about it?” then he heard a shutter sound going off. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

“Well, how else am I going to believe this afterwards in the morning?”

“I- I’m just waiting for the bus”, Tobio tried to get up to prove himself right but lost his balance. For some reason he never hit the ground like he thought he would.

“Yeah, sure your eyes just happen to spin around for no reason at all”, Oikawa answered, talking like he might be talking to an upset toddler, “now be a good boy and kindly let go off my brand-new sponsor jacket.”

The jacket was spotless and shiny. It had bright neon blue stripes on black leather and huge brand logos all over the fabric, the biggest one being a huge energy drink one on the front.

“I thought you- you don’t even drink energy drinks”, Tobio said letting go off the other’s sleeve and sat back down. The look on Tooru’s face told Tobio he was in for a lecture.

“Oh, of course I don’t! They are really, _really_ bad for you and your teeth. Tobio, do you even know what sort of stuff they put into those things”, he ranted sounding like he had been personally insulted, “how did someone like you get like this?”

“Tanaka made us play drinking games”, he explained rubbing his temples, “I was finally able to escape when he passed out under the table and everyone got all distracted because of it.”

“You should be more careful, there are a lot of creeps and perverts roaming around in the darkness ready to strike at cute idiots like you”, he lectured with a know-it-all smile, “now get up, the bus is coming.”

The very tired bus driver greeted them with a short grunt when they paid for their tickets. There were only a few tired passengers on the bus but still Tooru sat down next to him.

“You might want to drink a lot of water when you get home, not that I care if you have to skip out a few practices here and there since my team will beat yours anyway”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san”, he said. He could feel Oikawa’s stare burning holes into his back when he stumbled his way out of the bus.

“Sleep tight, Tobio-chan.”

 

                He woke up with a dry mouth and a terrible ringing going off in his head. The morning sun peeked between the blue curtains into his bedroom temporarily blinding his eyes. Thankfully the team group chat was so quiet that he couldn’t have been the only one recovering from last night. He was grateful for that since Hinata still hadn’t agreed to teach Tobio how to mute chat groups or convos. He reached out to check the time on his phone only to notice he already had gotten a message.

**10.03 Oikawa-san:** so did u get home safely or are u in some weirdos basement rotting away rn?

**12.14 Me:** I got home just fine thank you

It was so hard and slow to type with the sun blinding his eyes and his hands trembling. Not that he was fast at typing to being with.

**12.18 Oikawa-san:** u shouldn’t make this into a habit, it might ruin your career before it even starts….

**12.22 Oikawa-san:** but then again, u can always just retire early and let me provide for u

With a blush on his face, he threw his phone all the way to the other side of the bed.

There was no way he would be able to deal with that so early in the morning - even if he wasn’t hungover – and hurried to cover his face with his pillow trying to fall back asleep.

 **12.25 Oikawa-san:** hey u are still there aren’t u? 

**12.27 Oikawa-san:** aaaawww did u get all cute and flustered hahaha 

**12.29 Oikawa-san:** see u at the tournament 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years and I must admit I had fun writing this. I will be happy if even some people will be happy reading this simple “sort of pre-relationship fic” hahah…  
> I kind of like this AU even if this story didn’t really have that many gaming scenes in it, as it could’ve had. I can see myself writing more someday...
> 
> (If you're interested, the game is something like Overwatch and/or League of Legends and other big MOBAs.  
> Shot calling = telling the team what to do; focus on a certain enemy or make other strategic decisions.  
> Support = heal allies or support them in other ways like immobilizing enemies (they can also deal a lot of damage depending on the character they play...)  
> Tanks = very strong characters with a lot of sustain, usually focus on protecting allies or breaking apart the enemy team.)
> 
> You can also find me on superchiboku.tumblr.com


End file.
